lyricsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Валерий Меладзе (Valerii Meladze):Месседж
- в исполнении Валерий Меладзе (Valerii Meladze). Обо мне всё знает именно он, Лучший мой товарищ – мой телефон. Коды, шифры – всё у него внутри! С ним я по судьбе иду не боясь, Я живу тогда, когда я на связи. Время, деньги хочешь иметь – бери! И я возьму телефон, Открою дверь на балкон И выброшу его вон! Я не люблю твой агрессивный стиль, Так расшифруй свой непонятный message И объясни, что означают эти междометия, трагедии и тонкости! Я не люблю твой агрессивный стиль, Так расшифруй свой непонятный message И объясни, что означают эти междометия, трагедии и только... Если бы в жизни всё было так Резко, как моё внезапное танго. Помнишь – пишешь, а хочешь забыть – сотри! Обо мне всё знает именно он (Message!), Лучший мой товарищ – мой телефон (Message!). Коды, шифры – всё у него внутри! И я возьму телефон, Открою дверь на балкон И выброшу его вон! Я не люблю твой агрессивный стиль, Так расшифруй свой непонятный message И объясни, что означают эти междометия, трагедии и тонкости! Я не люблю твой агрессивный стиль, Так расшифруй свой непонятный message И объясни, что означают эти междометия, трагедии и тонкости! Эти междометия, трагедии и тонкости... Эти междометия, трагедии и только... Я не люблю твой агрессивный стиль, Так расшифруй свой непонятный message И объясни, что означают эти междометия, трагедии и тонкости! Я не люблю твой агрессивный стиль, Так расшифруй свой непонятный message И объясни, что означают эти междометия, трагедии и тонкости! Romanized Obo mne vsyo znayet imenno on, Luchshiy moy tovarishch – moy telefon. Kody, shifry – vsyo u nevo vnutri! S nim ya po sud'be idu ne boyas', Ya zhivu togda, kogda ya na svyazi. Vremya, den'gi khochesh' imet' – beri! I ya voz'mu telefon, Otkroyu dver' na balkon I vybroshu yevo von! Ya ne lyublyu tvoy agressivnyy stil', Tak rasshifruy svoy neponyatnyy message I obyasni, chto oznachayut eti mezhdometiya, tragedii i tonkosti! Ya ne lyublyu tvoy agressivnyy stil', Tak rasshifruy svoy neponyatnyy message I obyasni, chto oznachayut eti mezhdometiya, tragedii i tol'ko... Yesli by v zhizni vsyo bylo tak Rezko, kak moyo vnezapnoye tango. Pomnish' – pishesh', a khochesh' zabyt' – sotri! Obo mne vsyo znayet imenno on (Message!), Luchshiy moy tovarishch – moy telefon (Message!). Kody, shifry – vsyo u nevo vnutri! I ya voz'mu telefon, Otkroyu dver' na balkon I vybroshu yevo von! Ya ne lyublyu tvoy agressivnyy stil', Tak rasshifruy svoy neponyatnyy message I obyasni, chto oznachayut eti mezhdometiya, tragedii i tonkosti! Ya ne lyublyu tvoy agressivnyy stil', Tak rasshifruy svoy neponyatnyy message I obyasni, chto oznachayut eti mezhdometiya, tragedii i tonkosti! Eti mezhdometiya, tragedii i tonkosti... Eti mezhdometiya, tragedii i tol'ko... Ya ne lyublyu tvoy agressivnyy stil', Tak rasshifruy svoy neponyatnyy message I obyasni, chto oznachayut eti mezhdometiya, tragedii i tonkosti! Ya ne lyublyu tvoy agressivnyy stil', Tak rasshifruy svoy neponyatnyy message I obyasni, chto oznachayut eti mezhdometiya, tragedii i tonkosti! Translation It's the one that knows everything about me, My best comrade, my telephone. Codes, ciphers – it has everything inside! I go with it along my destiny without fear, I live when I'm connected. If you want to have time or money, take them! And I'll take my telephone, I'll open the door to the balcony And I'll throw it away! I don't like your aggressive style, So decipher your incomprehensible message And explain what these interjections, tragedies and nuances mean! I don't like your aggressive style, So decipher your incomprehensible message And explain what these interjections, tragedies and only... I wish everything in life was so Sudden as my sudden tango. You write if you remember and delete if you want to forget! It's the one that knows everything about me (Message!), My best comrade, my telephone (Message!). Codes, ciphers – it has everything inside! And I'll take my telephone, I'll open the door to the balcony And I'll throw it away! I don't like your aggressive style, So decipher your incomprehensible message And explain what these interjections, tragedies and nuances mean! I don't like your aggressive style, So decipher your incomprehensible message And explain what these interjections, tragedies and nuances mean! These interjections, tragedies and nuances... These interjections, tragedies and only... I don't like your aggressive style, So decipher your incomprehensible message And explain what these interjections, tragedies and nuances mean! I don't like your aggressive style, So decipher your incomprehensible message And explain what these interjections, tragedies and nuances mean! Категория:Все композиции Категория:Композиции исполнителя Валерий Меладзе (Valerii Meladze) Категория:Песни на русском языке en:Валерий Меладзе (Valerii Meladze):Месседж Категория:Исполнители на В Категория:Песни на М